


Naruto: Ningas of Blood

by Nonbendo



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbendo/pseuds/Nonbendo
Summary: Naruto, Sasuki, and Sackura are terned into vampires by an evil Neckromancer!





	Naruto: Ningas of Blood

Naruto: Ningas of Blood

Discalimari: Naruto is not my story and only gthis story itslef is mine but not legally because it's fanfiction.

"Ring Ring," said Naruto's Mighty Tellyphone, which harnessed the power of moving electricity with its mightiness, for distance communication and stuff.

Naruto picked up his Mighty Tellyphone. "WHADDAYAWANT?!" He shouted like mad with the force of a thousand mad shouts into the receiver.

"Nothing really," Said Kakashi, "There's a evil Zabusa attacking Hiden Leif. Come help soon!" so Naruto went.

"Mwahahahahahaha, I am not Zabusa, but Zombie Zabuza." he said pointing at his exposed Brian and roting flesh.

"Who Zombified you?!" Demoned Naruto.

"Bob the Neckromancer, but I'm not telling you that," Declared Zombuza wisely.

"Then I'll have to beet it out of you with muh shadow clons," Said naruto, summoning ten milljion shadow clons, which promply started beeting up Zombuza.

But then Bob The Necromancer hid behind a treee and started sumoing zombies all the over place, but zombies are slow, so the zombies lost abd Bob the Necromancer had to sumo a vampire instaed. The vampire bit neruto and nairuto torned into a vampire, but the sun was out so they both had to stay under a tree, but they still fought trying to push each other into the sun.

And then Sasuke and Sakura started to cum. They showed up a bit later all sweaty and guilty, because they were late and had to run fast to get there. but tey started fighting zombuza anyway. Zombuza tried to slash them with his giant bigass sword, but they henged into ducks so it went over their nogginyheads. And then they threw shrukings at Zombuza which stabbed into his chest and his neck and his noggin, and he was almost dead, but then he used death throes and explodd, getting disgusing acid and zombie juice all over them. But they didn'pt die but it hurt.

And then Bob the Necromancer went away with his vampire but Naruto was one too now.

And then the sun went down on the moon which came.

Being a vampire now, naruto was beginning to thrist for delcious blood, and sakura's was smelling especiallu Delicious, because she was always real mean and violent to him over minor shit, but also because he was a vampire which blood is tasty to. So he bite her and draunk her blood to the death and ate her soul too which was tasty. But he gave it back so she could be a free will vampire because he was a nice vampire like that. And then Naruto and Sakura truly understood each other because they had all of each other's mammaries. So Sakura no longer liked beating the hell out of Naruto like a big meany meanhead. And naruto understood that Sakura wasn't in love with him like he was. So they was much better friedns now.

"Naruto, why did you drink all Sakura's blood?!" Demanded Kakashi who had been watching the hole time.

"cuz it was tasty, believe it!" said Naruto Intelligently.

"Is my blood tasty too?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto chomped and sucked sasuke's blood. "Yep," said Naruto. And then Sasuke was a vampire too, and naruto had eaten his soul but gave him his fee will back too. So they was all three bonded together with the force of a thousand bonds, they could commnicate telekinetically and stuff like that thar.

"Is the chapter over?" asked Naruto.

"No not yet, cuz we're still talking," replied Sakura.

"Well, maybe it'll be over after we go to bed," said sasuke intelligently.

And then they went to bed and sasuke was right.

End of chapter one. Plz review.


End file.
